Dragon Hunter X
by ThatRandomStranger
Summary: A pirate organisation, the spiders, aliens coming from out of space? Join Goten and Trunks as they find a way to get back to their own dimension while meeting new people and fighting their way. Update log: Fixed some errors in the story. Nothing plot related has changed. (09/01/2016) (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy reading this. Leave a review please. These help improve my stories.**

* * *

"For Kami's sake, you really screwed up big time, Trunks." Complained his best friend, with spiky untamed jet-black hair, who wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt and boots just like his father's.

"Well you're the baka who pressed it." This particular person had purple, combed hair and wore a green gi. Unlike his counterpart, he wore nothing under it and had brown boots. He also wore a pair of orange wrist bands. Both of the boys were decently built in their muscles. The two were discussing.. well.. more like arguing over who's fault was it that they ended up here.

"Now how are we going to get back? We have no fuel left." Trunks stated in an exasperated manner.

 **A few hours earlier**

" _Now Trunks, Goten. You're having these wrist devices on for the rest of this month since you two won't stop with your pranks. You've already made Vegeta entirely pink, Goku to go on a quest for a big pig hunt, and ruined my hair! These wrist bands will stop your super saiyan transformation and make sure that you don't fuse. And luckily, Kaioshin gave a material so you two can't break them."_

 _Bulma applied the wristbands to both of them, making them groan in disappointment._

" _Come on mom, we were just joking." Trunks started but soon found a frightening look from Bulma that was capable to actually kill Beerus if it was possible._

"Aunt _Bulma..." Goten moaned._

" _No, what I said is final."_

" _I'm not sure that is a good idea, Bulma." Vegeta entered the room. His skin all bright pink like cotton candy while he wore a pink shirt. "Granted, the boys have been mischievous but if those bands are unbreakable, we won't be able to use their power when a threat arrives to them_ _so-" He cut himself off instantly when he received the look from Bulma that read 'Say one more word and your sleeping on the couch tonight'._

" _On second thought... maybe your mother's right, Trunks." Goten and Trunks' hopes were quickly drowned as they heard those words. Today was going to be a very gloomy day for both of them..._

" _Eh, come on Goten." Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and they both ran outside. Bulma turned to Vegeta with a very devilish look in her eyes as she approached Vegeta in a rather curious manner, something which disturbed him to the very root of his hairs._

 _She licked her lips as she said "Hmm... Vegeta.." she spoke in a rather soft, yet manipulative manner, increasing the nervousness of an already fidgety Vegeta. "I wonder if he tastes like cotton candy...all sweet and sugary." She began to lick Vegeta's neck very slowly.._

" _Bulma-san," Goten came in looking at his slightly bleeding finger. "I was wondering if-" His eyes became really wide as he saw what Bulma was doing, and with a slight jolt, he began to scream._

" _Wha- AAAAAH! GOTEN!" Bulma screamed in shock_

" _AAAAAAAAAAH" Vegeta also screamed with them both._

" _Trunks! Trunks!" Goten flew away from them both as they began to calm down._

" _Next time Bulma..."_

" _In the bedroom, I know..."_

 _Meanwhile, Goten flew really fast to tell his best friend what he saw. The wind whipped at his face at the speed he was going, but he was used to it by now. He spotted his friend by a lake in the middle of a forest, trying to do something with his hand as he repeatedly dipped it into the murky water. He heard his name shouted out by his forever best friend. "Yo Goten, what's wrong?" noticing his worried state._

" _I-I-I-I.." Goten stutters but can't find the right words to say._

" _Spit it out Goten!"_

" _Isawyourmomlickyourdad!" He lets out fast in one breath. It took a moment for Trunks to actually decipher what Goten said, and began to blush really furiously from his tanned cheeks once he understood._

" _Huh? Trunks why is your face really red?" Goten began to get worried. "Have you got a fever?" He reaches his hand out to feel his friends forehead._

" _Nah I'm fine. Uh, Goten. Where did you go exactly when you saw them?" Trunks asked in a very curious tone._

" _Oh they were just in the room where we just left." Goten replied._

' _Dammit, why did they do that in the science lab...' Trunks thoughts were let out with a sigh._

" _Trunks?"_

" _Stay innocent, Goten..." They got up wondering what they were going to do next. The devices attached to them were really severing their other plans for the rest of the evening. For example, pranking the Ox king, turn Vegeta into a girl or acting as criminals to attract the Great Saiyaman's attention, just to insult him for his clown-like stances.._

" _Pranks?" Trunks began to list everything that Goten and himself could agree on._

" _Nah. Don't want to get another punishment."_

" _Okay...,what about sparring?"_

" _Nah... maybe later." They both sat at the grass, looking up at the already darkened sky. "So bored.." At most, only a few minutes past, with each feeling like an eternity for the two. It was at that moment where Trunks had a devilish idea of doing something to an unsuspecting Goten. With lightning speed, he tackled Goten to the ground and made sure that his arms were behind him so he couldn't block any of the attacks._

" _Uh what..?" Goten was caught completely off-guard by the sudden attack, and when Trunks wriggled his fingers, it could only mean one thing to him._

" _Oh no... you evil person." Goten gave a big grin to the lavender haired boy._

" _You bet I am." Trunks gave a mischievous grin and started to tickle his friend vigorously._

" _Oh God! STOP! AHAHAH! MERCY!" Goten giggled in an uncontrollable way, while Trunks just kept grinning at the plight of his comrade._

" _Sorry Goten, but you kept saying no to everything, leaving me dead bored. This is your punishment for it."_

" _Please?! AHAHAHA!"_

" _Wow. Where is your Saiyan pride Goten? You're supposed to endure the punishment. You call yourself a saiyan?" Trunks mimicked his father's voice, since his father did happen to have a fit in any type of begging from the saiyan fighters. Much to Goten's delight, Trunks stopped the barrage of tickles, giving Goten room to breath._

" _No more please..."_

 _/_

"Urgh... where the hell are we anyways?" The boys looked over the island they arrived on. It had sailing ships coming to port and merchants busy selling their fish stock to everyone. The docks were really filled with people on a summer day, the sun at its highest for the day. There was a forest nearby as they landed in the clearing; their view far greater than anyone else's. As they looked at the nearest incoming ships, they sat down discussing how they ended up here.

"Goten, do you remember anything of how we ended up here?" Trunks asked while sitting down with his legs stretched out, leaning back into the grass. Goten lay on his stomach with his hands supporting his chin.

"Hmm..."

/

" _I dare you, to start up the time machine." Goten and Trunks were playing a game of truth or dare in Bulma's science lab._

" _You're completely off your head, Goten!" Trunks snapped at his younger friend._

" _No problem. You don't have to do it, Trunks... if you're a chicken!" Goten gave one of his father's grins to Trunks, only to receive a cold glare from Trunks' eyes._

" _Oh fine, after this I'm going to dare you later" Trunks made his way inside the time machine and to make sure that he completes it, Goten also came into the time machine. Trunks shut the door and pressed the start button. It began to rumble and beep as the machine finally came back to life._

" _Alright, Goten, I dare you to set it 6 months in the past and fly this thing." Goten did do that without hesitation and soon the time machine shot through the roof of Capsule Corp. The loud breaking noises certainly attracted the ears of a blue haired scientist, while also giving nearby passer-by's a scare. "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!"_

" _Weeeeeeeeee" Goten kept on moving the throttle in opposite directions recklessly, causing Trunks to lose balance on numerous occasions._

" _Dammit, when did you get a license for flying?" Trunks groaned as he rubbed his forehead he hit on a fire extinguisher._

" _But you dared me... what's this?" a large red button was flashing red, the letters 'D.W'. And as any curious 11 year old boy would do, Goten smashed it and soon the time machine disappeared just as Bulma caught a glimpse of it._

" _For Kami's sake..." Bulma hit her head on a wall._

 _/_

"And that's how we ended up here." Goten finished his story of events.

"My mom is so going to kill us...!" Trunks moaned as he lay his head on the ground while he stared at the sky.

"Well it shouldn't be that bad. We have the time machine as a capsule, so we should be safe for now."

Goten and Trunks just sat there looking at the cloudless lighted sky , silence hitting them, only to be broken by gentle winds breezing through their saiyan hair. The leaves rustled throughout the forest, and if you concentrated very hard, you can hear birds still singing through the trees. It only struck the two boys now that it was too quiet. They looked out at the docks to see men clad entirely in black rags. A new ship was also at the dock, christened 'C.B IV'. It's planks were made of steel, unlike the other wooden ships. It also had a statue of a man holding a dagger at the front of the boat.

"Wow, a lot has happened and we don't know what. Better find out what's happening though. Lets see..." Trunks searched for a nearby spot away from all the commotion and found a decent looking house sitting on the hill.

"Lets go see if they know what's happening."

"Alright, Trunks." The two headed off to the little white house, making sure to mask their Ki so they don't get any suspicion from the people of this dimension (just in case they could sense ki).

/

"Breaking news! Whale Island has been attacked by a rouge pirate group, extorting money and kidnapping everyone on the island." The news reporters shouted through the mic, describing the scene and their possible predictions. The noise bounced off the café walls, making it impossible for any inside to not hear it. To one boy, the fact that Whale island was mentioned instantly perked his ears up. His face was hidden, as he was wearing a pair of shorts and a large jacket.

"Mito?" The fear and worry extremely evident in his voice, though only a whisper left his lips. Leaving his tip, he got up motionlessly and went outside. His aura spiked with desire.

"...Godspeed" His hair went to an puffy shape, while also glowing white. His illuminance from his ocean-blue eyes, filled with desire and hope. Electricity flew around his body, and in an instant, he was dashing to one of the nearest ports.

/

"Trunks, should we knock?"

"Of course we should, its basic manners, Goten." Ever so slowly, Trunks raised a fist at the door before he heard crashing from inside, with some growly voices in the mix as well.

"Give us all your gold, or we'll demolish the whole island." Trunks heard inside the house.

"...On second thought, we're gonna force our way in." Trunks charged at the door and broke through it with his elbow. He saw two scrawny robed men threatening an old lady and a orange haired middle-aged woman with a knife. The four looked to the commotion at the door, and saw a lavender haired kid at its way.

"Yeah, Superhero Trunks Briefs is here to save the day!" He gives a peace sign to the ladies.

"Aww but Trunks, I wanted to play hero as well."

"There's two in here, you can have one as well."

"I haven't got the time to deal with two scrawny brats. Get out of here or we'll cause you pain." One of the men snarled at them.

"Hmph" Trunks grunted. "Did you hear that, Goten?"

"I heard them." Trunks phased out and reappeared behind the goons and sent a kick behind their heads, throwing them out of the house, breaking a wall while he did it.

"What the?" The goons said simultaneously.

"We're behind you." The goon turned around to see Goten and Trunks, eyebrows furrowed and a small smile on their lips. Their small arms remain folded as they gave a menacing glance to them, causing them to sweat and cower in fear.

"Listen, we need the Captain for this." One of the men whispered to his companion. "On the count of three we run." This didn't go by Trunks, who snickered as he was about to show off more of his arrogance. He forcefully stomped at them, throwing them off guard, and loudly said "Three!", scaring the duo back to the port.

"Ahahahaha" Trunks rolled over in laughter while clutching his chest. "Have you seen their faces? That was hilarious."

"Yeah, I think we should check on the people of that house though."

"Agreed." Trunks jumped from the floor and began to walk with Goten to the ruined house. Through the hole the made, they saw the orange haired woman tending to the mess while the elderly woman made tea.

"Wow, they're acting so normal." Trunks thought.

"Hello!" Goten called out to both of them. "Are both of you alright?"

"We're fine. Thanks for rescuing us children." The elderly woman smiled with her heart at the two boys.

"Would you care to stop for tea?" The orange haired person asked.

"Uh... sure." Trunks replied.

/

"Come on...!" Killua was currently trying to get an airship to start at an airport, but the engine refused to ignite.

"Master Zoldyck, maybe we should wait for another airship?" The manager offered uneasily.

"I can't wait! I need to get to Whale Island as fast as I can!" Killua snapped. The tone in his voice had a sense of urgency which anyone could detect. He slammed his fist onto the controls and the airship came to life with a whir of the engine. Understanding his worries, the manager

"Seems to be in working order. Good luck Master Zoldyck." The manager left the airship and Killua piloted the airship to Whale Island. The island he finally found a happy memory that he'd cherish for his whole life, was under attack. And with the roaring flames within his eyes, fist full of power and muscles tensed with electricity, he was not about to give it up without a fight.

"Mito. I won't give up on you, and your son, ever. If I start making amendments, its starts here!" He exclaims in his mind.

 **Yo! It's Goten here! Just how are me and Trunks going to get out of this dimension? And who are these pirates and what are they up to? Lets go beat them up Trunks! Hmm, their Captain seems to be strong, but not strong enough to stand up to us! Next time on Dragon Hunter X, 'The Shine of duo Warriors! Protect Whale Island!' Don't miss it.**

* * *

 **A.N: I'll try coming up with a power scale, but as you call know, power levels are still out of whack in Dragon Ball :P**


	2. The Shine of Duo Warriors!

Chapter 2: The Shine of Duo Warriors. Protect Whale Island!

Key: Anything in _itallics_ are thoughts from characters. (Killua's mostly thinking here)

 ** _Bold and Itallic_** are flashbacks.

* * *

"So boys, where are you both from?" Mito asks the lads, who were busy nurturing their tropical juice in a glass.

"Somewhere far away from here, in simple terms. It would be too complicated to explain why are we here.." Trunks answers to Mito. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Trunks Briefs, and this is my best pal, Goten."

"Nice to meet you, madams." He stood up and bowed. Trunks also followed suit.

"That's quite alright you two. My name is Mito, and this is Abe." The boys sat back down at the wooden, shiny table, still untouched by those goons.

"So... Who were those guys that entered? They didn't seem friendly at all to you two." Trunks asked, a serious look on his face exactly like his future counterpart.

"Those people, dare I call them that, are pirates."

"Eh?" Goten was confused at their names.

"They are a group called the Cynical Brotherhood. A group of exiles and outlaws that roam to capture all of the possessions at islands and cities. And lead by the 12 commandants of the regime."

"Uh, wouldn't the army know about this? They don't seem that powerful for a group of pirates." Trunks says.

Mito sighed while she rested on the back of her seat. "That's where you're wrong. They're are larger and more powerful than every nation or armies combined together. Hence, why our President turns a blind eye to it." Trunks thought about this for a moment. 'So powerful that hardly anyone can beat them? They must be pretty powerful then.. it also looks like this world isn't an exact replica of ours. The way she said Prime Minister indicates that there is no single World Leader, their technology also seems to be old by the way those ships looked at the docks. And this can either work with us or against us...' Trunks thought really deeply, not reacting to Mito's repeated callings for him.

"Its okay." Goten says with a plastered smile on his face. "He doesn't hear me either when he's in deep thought."

'So basically, there still should be a way to get home..' Trunks thoughts ended. He turned to the others and saw grins from all of them. "What?" He asks confusedly. They just give a short laugh in reply.

"Geez Trunks, what a way to ignore **all** of us when we try to call you." Goten says in a taunting way, receiving a death glare from Trunks.

"Eh... we still need to get rid of those pirates on the island." The boys stand up and make their way through the door, only to be stopped by Mito.

"Sorry boys, but its way too dangerous out there." They began to protest but they were stopped. "I know what you boys are capable of. But my son is also capable of that."

"So are we supposed to let them take over?" Trunks raises his voice.

"They come here regularly, loot and leave. There's hardly anything for them to conquer here." A loud announcement came from the shore of the island, capable of waking even an hibernating bear from its sleep.

"Attention residents of Whale Island" The voice boomed. "It has come to my attention that a pair of boys beat up two of my men while trying to collect any valuables. While this would normally be overlooked, I, as their Captain, cannot overlook this. Therefore, I cannot allow this to happen to my men. Those boys have exactly 30 minutes to arrive at the shore of the island. If they don't show up," He pauses for a short breath, then, in a low breath, says "I will execute everyone on this Island."

/

Meanwhile, on a certain airship, a certain white, fluffy haired boy's patience was starting to wear thin.

"30 minutes left... dammit." He falls back into his chair, reminiscing about the past few months that passed after he parted ways from Gon.

 **Flashback**

 _ **The streets of Biligium (Be-lee-ji-um) was covered in concrete, tarmac, rubble and dust. The fire of raindrops from the clouds meant that the streets were soon about to get soaked. Fires present everywhere as members of the Cynical Brotherhood chased after them. They'd crushed an entire city effortlessly with their Nen due to the lack of any treasure in it. Unfortunately, Killua only ended up there after a tiring pursuit from Illumi and Hisoka. Every escape has been a close call, but now they were caught up in the mess of the Cynical Brotherhood. Killua kept on running while the elite regiment were slowly catching up. As his power was reliant on electricity, it was limited and was almost used. Alluka was on his back, terrified of the men and destruction she was witnessing and closed her eyes throughout the whole chase.**_

" _ **Onii-chan..."**_

" _ **Don't worry Alluka, I'm not giving up." His determination was true, yet his body said the opposite. His heart was already beating furiously to the point where it was starting to hurt, and his 'Godspeed' form was also about to deactivate. In hesitation, he took a turn to an alley, only to find to face a wall of steel.. His form dropped and he panted heavily on the ground; sweat dropping on the ground while he clutched his chest.**_

" _ **Aha... I've finally caught up." He looked back to see a shadowed figure lurking among them. A deep voice with a French accent as he spoke. "Foolish humans, who would even dare to escape from our clutches, face us in a battle to the death."**_

 _ **Killua puts Alluka to the ground and confronts his opponent, his own figure already placed in a battle stance. However, the shadow made not even the slightest movements in his stance, making Killua feel even more nervous than he already was.**_

' _ **That aura... the amount of bloodlust...' He began to shake in fear.**_

" _ **Monsieur Assassin, if you give up I'll not be pleased. I already skipped my dinner and champagne with a beautiful lady for this." He suddenly lifted his two hand and faced his palms at Killua.**_

" _ **A thousand strings of hell!" The whole atmosphere suddenly flashed a fiery red as strings made of Nen rushed towards him, encircling him and tying him up tightly. The strings slowly burned his way into the flesh due to the immense heat generated.**_

" _ **D-Dammit." He groaned in pain as he felt the strings, tied to his arms, reach his bones.**_

" _ **Killua?" He heard from Alluka.**_

' _ **Nanika?' He thought. "Nanika, get us to Yorknew!" And from that request, they both ended up in the busy city of Yorknew.**_

 _ **END**_

Killua unrolled his sleeves to reveal his arms bandaged, along with the rest of his torso.

'If I get hit anywhere where I'm injured, it'll screw up my chances of beating them. It'll probably get me killed if that happens.'

/

"So why aren't we rushing them?" Trunks hits Goten on the head with his fist.

"If we head in without a plan, everyone will die.."

"Oh... Why are you so smart, Trunks?"

"Because I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and you're just a third class idiot."

"Hmph, alright Mr 'Prince of all 5.75 Saiyans.'" They both laugh at the remark. Meanwhile, Vegeta sneezes on Planet Beerus.

"I swear, those brats are talking ill about me again..." Vegeta mumbles.

"I'll let you have that one." Trunks says as he studies their opponents carefully. There were at least 50 of them all together, all clad in red and black. They wore black, baggy trousers with big leather boots. They wore large coats the length of trench coats are jet-black A dark-shaded red coloured stripe ran across their shoulder to the end of the arm sleeves. And where the heart is located, is positioned the emblem of the Cynical Brotherhood ( **Found on the cover of this book)**.

"Hmm... this isn't going to be easy. Some of their crew members have a large power, which, if combined, will overwhelm both of us. Captain's own power also exceeds the others, though it'll be even if we catch him by himself." _'What the heck do I do?'_

"Captain? 30 minutes are up and there's no sign of the boys." A crew member said. The Captain himself was distinguishable from the others. He had the traditional captain's hat on.

"Heh, give them 5 more minutes. If they still don't arrive, execute-" He was cut of by the sound of lightning zapping 5 of his crew members. He looks up to see a boy in grey shorts, a blue undershirt and a white top falling onto their position. He lands on his two feet, his hands firm in his pocket as he focuses his crystal blue eyes upon the others. His white bangs covering his forehead and part of his eyes.

"Wow" Goten and Trunks gasped in shock at the entrance.

"Apologies for your men. But I can't allow you to take over this island."

The Captain smirked. "Heh, what be your goal, young one?"

Killua smirks back. "Lets just say someone's home is here, and I can't just sit back to watch it crumble to dust." He takes out his hands and on them are a pair of yo-yo. "Now, lets finish this. I challenge 30 of your men to fight."

"Eh, is he mad?" Goten says.

"Confident, aren't we? Men, go take him out." 20 pirates followed their Captain's orders and charged at him. One pirate went for a straight punch to his chest but Killua just jumped over him and used his heel to kick him in the head, causing him to fall unconscious. At least 4 came from all sides and gave a barrage of punches, but, using En, Killua just dodged them with ease since his Nen had considerably improved over the months. He used his yo-yo's to smack them on the face, also knocking them unconscious.

' _Just as I thought, they're able to use Nen in their attacks so if I slip up, their attacks can damage me severely. It doesn't look like they're able to use much abilities though._

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were watching in amazement.

"That's so cool! I wish I had those yo-yo's." Goten squeals in excitement.

"Man, that guy is good. I wonder if he'll spar with us." Trunks says. "Oh wait, look Goten! The shows already ended." Goten looks back to see the men all on the floor, some bleeding from their noses.

"What's wrong? Is that all the strength your men have?" Killua smirks but finds it gone when the Captain smirks back.

"Heh. Lad, you aint even tasted 10% of our power." He signals other men to step forward. 5 Men which looked ten times more fiercer than the others. Trunks looks ahead to see other men sneaking off.

"Yo Goten, follow me."

"Huh?" Goten began to question, but caught sight of the other pirates going away with the hostages. He obeyed and followed Trunks to wherever he was planning to go.

"These are **my** elite guard. And they've mastered all forms of Nen. The worst part for you is that they're all 'specialists'"

"W-what?" Killua was stunned at the revelation. The Captain just smirked.

"Hmph, do what you must." Three charged at Killua, two formed a machete made of Nen while another took out a flintlock.

"Dammit! Shu!" Killua pours some of his Nen into his yo-yo's and starts to deflect the furious strikes of the Nen swords coming to him. The two suddenly jerk backwords and two shots were fired at Killua. Fortunately, he was able to deflect them, but the moments of distraction created an opening. One of the swordsman took a slice to his left and would've sliced clean through him if Killua didn't move out of the way in time. The blade cut through his hip, the wound being an inch deep. Blood dripped out and soaked his white t-shirt red. He gritted his teeth.

' _I didn't even see them coming from the sides. I was too busy gaining control of my Yo-yo's that they flanked me. Wait...'_

The combo was set in motion again, the two pirates attacked with their swords, but Killua was prepared for this. When the shot was fired and they jerked back, Killua didn't hesitate to wrap one with his Yo-yo's and reel him in quick. He was used as a human shield to stop the bullet from coming into him. It hit the pirate square in the head and killed him. Killua then used his Yo-yo's to wrap the other two and send electricity down both of them, knocking then both unconscious.

"Hah, two more you managed to take down." The Captain murmured to the guards some other orders and began to walk to the shop and disappeared inside. When they returned, they had Abe and Mito within their grasps.

"What the?"

"Heh. I know who you are, Master Killua Zoldyck."

' _What? How?'_

"The hunter's association website contained all your data. Hah, even had a video of your fight with Illumi during the hunter exam and where you wanted to be friends with Gon." He spat at the ground. "Disgusting. Now, Master Zoldyck, what be yer choice? Yourself, or these two?"

"Them." Killua puts rather blankly.

"Hmm... so be it." The Captain lunges forwards faster than what the naked eye could see and punches Killua in his chest, his fist full of his Nen. Killua fell to the ground clutching his chest.

' _I focused all of my Nen into my torso, how'd it break through my defence?'_

As if he read Killua's mind, the Captain initiated Ren, engulfing himself a shroud of aura. The ground beneath his feet cracked due to the sheer intensity. Something that didn't need to be seen in order to know that trouble was amongst them. Killua, having been immobilised by the blow, could only tremble in fear as he stepped towards him.

' _Damn it. Why am I not able to do anything? I removed the needle Illumi placed on me. Why am I not able to move?'_ He screamed at himself in his head. _'Is this.. true fear?'_ He looked at the Captain and his menacing aura, then smiled to himself. _'So this is the reason why Illumi wanted me to run...'_ He looked to the gagged Abe and Mito. The former's tears dripping to the floor, the latter's head shaking her and screaming despite being gagged. _'I'm sorry, both of you. I got over my head. That's called 'selflessness' isn't it?'_ He pictured the last time he met Gon and Alluka. _'Sorry Gon. I couldn't protect them. Sorry Alluka, your big brother isn't there for you any longer..'_ As the Captain finally had his fist raised, glowing red from the sheer amount of pressure from the aura, a voice came from the back to prevent him from lending a finishing blow.

"Yo, I wouldn't that if I were you." He turned his head to see a lavender coloured, long, stringy haired boy with tanned skin, and his companion with black wild hair points and pale white skin. He looks to the ground to see his men knocked out clean and the hostages gone.

"Who the hell are you two?" He barks out in a snarl.

"We're the ones your pea-sized brain wanted a while ago." Trunks mocks him his usual way.

"I'd watch your tongue, brat!" The Captain snarled at them.

"Just try. Ready, Goten?" He nods to his friend.

"Yup." They both enter a fighting stance.

"Don't assume you two are able to stand up to me!" He punches the air directly at them, sending a red beam towards them. Goten and Trunks react just in time to dodge the attack as the beam ploughed through the landscape. The beam ends up somewhere in the sea, exploding, causing the water to rise high in the sky. Trunks was distracted and the Captain used this as an opportunity to charge at Trunks, both fists full of Nen. He was pushing Trunks back as he lent fast punches to Trunks. Goten took this opportunity to go to Killua's aid.

"Kid.." He grunted in pain. "You'll get hurt, stay back."

"Don't worry about us, we can handle it." He supports Killua by taking his arm over his shoulders. He then floats (much to Killua's surprise) and takes him back to a nearby mountain with the other islanders.

' _Who are they...?'_ He wonders.

 _/_

"Trunks!" Goten yells out. "I'm here!"

"Alright, lets get this show started then." He dodges an attack, grabs his arm and hurls him into the air.

"What in the name of-?" Trunks suddenly flies to him while he unleashes fast punches at the Captain, before he strikes his face with his boot. The Captain regains his composure and sends an uppercut to Trunks but misses, so he strikes the air and a red slash is unleashed from it, firing into the landscape and shifting it. Trunks dodged it and proceeds to go for a kick, before backing out and coming in again, preforming a triple kick, making the Captain block it with his arm. Goten comes from behind and kicks him in the head and he and Trunks grab him in the face and fly down face into the rocky dirt. The two fly out of there and land on the ground in front of the crater.

"What's wrong Mr. Pirate? Is that all you got?" Trunks mocks. Again.

"Don't think you have the upper hand yet!" He forms a triangle with his index fingers and thumbs. "Third eye illusion!" He yells out and the pair are trapped in a green void.

"Huh? Where are we? OW!" Goten yelps as something attacked him in the back. "Something is hitting me!"

"Where? OW!"

' _Just who are those guys? I could hardly see their attacks during that brief collision in the air. What I'm seeing now is them getting pounded by the Captain. That attack must have done something to them that they're not able to see his punches coming towards them.'_ Killua clenches at his wound in the hip and coughs up some blood. _'Damn'_

Meanwhile, the two were too busy getting pounded by a mysterious source. _"Dammit, I cant see the attacks, but I can certainly feel them... wait..."_ Goten stops as he thinks it through and gets a flashback of a training with his Dad and Gohan.

 **Flashback**

" _ **Goten, stop focusing with your eyes. You need to know how to sense energy, as well as your surroundings, efficiently in case you can't see your opponent" His dad says as he whisks out of view**_ _._

 **FLASHBACK END**

' _Sense the energy... and pick up in the surroundings.'_ Goten closes his eyes as he hears footsteps moving towards him. He felt the air vibration move oddly to his face level, which meant...

Goten dodges the punch to his face. _'Now my strike should be... here!'_ He sends his fist into the air, hitting and causing a gag and cough from the Captain. Goten opens his eyes and finds that he landed a punch in the stomach; his target.

"Wooo! Nice job, Goten!" Trunks smiles at his best buddy, receiving a similar grin back. The captain groans and coughs out some blood.

' _Hmph, the guy made the same mistake as me and left virtually no Nen to guard his body. He was way too busy on focusing his attacks that he completely negated any defence he had.'_

The Captain releases a form of Ren. "I CANNOT BE LOSING! I AM A PART OF THE CYNICAL BROTHERHOOD! I WILL NOT LET SOME LOWLY BRATS BEAT UP A CAPTAIN AS IF I AM WOTH NOTHING! I AM THE OVERLORD COMPARED TO YOU. I STAND ON A PODIUM WHILE YOU LICK THE DIRT OFF THE GROUND. I WILL NOT LOSE!." He yells before dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

"Are you finished throwing a hissy fit yet? Because we can do the same thing as well." Trunks says.

"What?" His question wasn't answered as they yelled, powering up with their white aura around them. The ground shook and waves began to swirl around as rocks also began to lift up.

' _...What power...'_ Killua gasps before going into another coughing fit. Mito sits besides him. Worry was written all over her face.

"Killua?"

"I'm fine." He reassured her with a smile.

"Ugh..." The Captain came to sudden realisation that he wouldn't be able to win.

"Hah. So you've realised. Go back and don't dare set foot here again. Or you'll have it from both of us." Trunks warns with a smirk of triumph.

"Yeah and take your men as well." Goten flew with a net full of pirates and tossed then onto the ship, all groaned from the pain. The Captain lift his anchor with ease and used his Nen to set sails.

"I'll be back for you both. Just wait and see..." His ship then sailed quickly into the horizon while everyone looks on.

"Geez, what an ego..." Trunks says.

"Yeah.. it reminds me of the stories my Dad tells me about your Dad."

"Heheheh." Trunks lightly giggles. All of a sudden, they find themselves in the air by a crowd that they could've sworn they popped out of nowhere.

"Three cheers for our saviours! HIP HIP"

"HURRAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HURRAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"Someone help us!" A yell of distress came from the mountain. Everyone turned to see the distressed Mito and Killua, who was now unconscious and leaking blood.

"Uh oh" Goten says.

 **Yo! Its Goten here. Where are we heading now Trunks? The time machine still needs fuel to head back to our world. I guess we're going to need a tour guide in this world. Seriously, why is everything in chaos? No one even wants to speak to us. Next time, on Dragon Hunter X: 'A breakdown of Civil Order. Welcome to a new Earth!'**

* * *

 **I had fun writing this, especially the fights :D**

 **Leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
